


Truthful Good Byes

by radioactiveGeek



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Depression, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactiveGeek/pseuds/radioactiveGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She holds the poison out in front of her. She made up her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truthful Good Byes

**Author's Note:**

> This might trigger some people so if you have any of the triggers above please don't read. 
> 
> It's also not the best work in the world but I still tried.

She sat on her bed. Thinking about the today's events. She knew that they were growing a part but she never thought it would be this bad. _‘They all left me. They said they wouldn't ever let what happened **there** happen here.’_ She glanced down at the poison in her hand. _‘They lied to me.’_ Tears welling at the corner of her eyes. _‘I'm not important enough anyways they finally saw my flaws. They finally saw that I'm not smart or funny or pretty. Well I guess I see a pattern though. People who you trust will be the ones stabbing you in the back.’_ She curled into herself holding the poison away from her body. She made up her mind. She upbraided her long hair. She wrote an apology to her parents and started writing down an apology to the people who she trusted for over 3 years.

**I'm sorry that I wasn't a good enough for all of you. I really did try. But you don't have to be bothered by my stupidity. I'm sorry that I wasn't the person you needed. But I'm truly sorry that you wasted 3 years of your life on me.**

‘Well I never thought I'd go out like this.’ The girl poured in the poison into the water. _‘Well I guess that's it.’_ She drank the whole glass of water before getting on the bed. She put her head on the pillow when she felt it working. She started drifted away when she saw someone clear as day holding out a hand towards her. “Come my child it's your time.” The girl held on tightly. "You have been through so much my child. But now it's time for your peace. Now sleep.”  And just like that she was gone.

The next day the girl's parents found her body. The school was informed of the death and made an announcement on the speakers. The letter was given to the right people but they didn't care. They just threw the note in the trash. The funeral was the week later. Only people who were family and acquaintances showed up. She was burned on the lake that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Update  
> This story will have different plot lines and characters.


End file.
